Redes Sociales
by meimei11
Summary: ¡Misaki y Takumi tienen cuenta en las redes sociales! ¿Qué tanto caos y lío puede pasar? Pues conociendo a estos dos... ¿Qué no podemos esperar?


Y soltó un gruñido de frustración. Toda la clase volteó a verlo; el maestro no fue la excepción. Miró a su alrededor para luego mirar al profesor y asentir en disculpa.

— ¿Pasa algo, señor Takumi? —Preguntó el maestro.

—No, nada. Disculpe la molestia. —Y siguió "leyendo su libro".

En realidad estaba revisando su celular, en Twitter exactamente. ¡Inglaterra era horrible sin su adorada Misaki! Tanto se aburría que –antes de irse de Japón– él y su novia, se hicieron dos cuentas de Twitter. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el rumor de que el guapo de Usui Walker Takumi tenía una cuenta en aquella red social se hiciera presente. Actualmente, tenía diez mil seguidores… ¿O debería decir seguidoras? Vamos, que un cincuenta por ciento de sus seguidores eran chicas, vaya.

Impaciente, recargaba una y otra vez la página de la cuenta de Misaki, esperando por lo menos un tweet suyo. Ya iban dos semanas sin uno y él se estaba empezando a preocupar. Sí, tenía su número de celular, pero, ¡Oh, coincidencia! Nada más llegar a Inglaterra, Gerard le dijo que 'por arte de magia' no entraban las llamadas desde ahí hacia Japón.

En el continente asiático sería ya de noche, ¡8 horas de diferencia!

Finalmente, sus ojos se abrieron y brillaron al ver una actualización de su querida novia –la cual contaba con una gran populación de hombres seguidores en su cuenta, lo que ponía celosísimo a Takumi–, esta decía,

**Misaki Ayuzawa misachan**

_Por fin he terminado mi tarea. Pensé que jamás acabaría. Hora de un café y a dormir toda la noche y mañana, que al fin y al cabo es viernes._

El rubio soltó una pequeña risita, y no pudo evitar responder,

**Usui Walker Takumi walker_t**

_ misachan Aquí son las 3 de la tarde. En media hora más terminan las clases. ¿Y si nos hacemos cuenta en Skype? Digo, para que podamos hablar MÁS PRIVADAMENTE… #IfYouKnowWhatiMean_

No duraron más de 5 segundos para que hubiera respuesta de la chica.

**Misaki Ayuzawa misachan**

_ walker_ t Ckaro wue no! Si sigues en ckase, preta atención!_

Soltó otra risita. Lo había escrito tan rápido que no se había dado cuenta de lo mal que lo había hecho.

**Usui Walker Takumi walker_t**

_ misachan CKARO, Misa. __PRETARÉ atención en CKASE._

Recargó la página pero no había ninguna respuesta. Otra vez. De nuevo. ¿Qué pasaba?

A los cinco minutos, se encontró un tweet de ella.

**Misaki Ayuzawa misachan**

_ walker_t Estúpido pervertido. Hasta mañana. Buenas noches a todos. #adormir_

Él sonrió. Oh sí, amaba a su novia como si no hubiera un mañana. No importaba si ella estaba lejísimos de él. Siempre encontraban la forma de comunicarse.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué no se hacían una cuenta de Facebook? Y de paso un poco de Skype…

* * *

**Skype**

— ¡Yay! ¡Finalmente tenemos Skype, Misa–chan!

—Sí, sí…

— ¿Por qué no pones la cámara?

—Está muy oscuro, Usui. Lo único que lograrás ver será la luz de la pantalla en mi cara.

—Mejor que nada. —Rió.

—Sí, muy gracioso.

—Anda, ponla.

—No, ando toda despeinada.

— ¿Misaki preocupándose por su apariencia? ¿Dónde quedó la chica fuerte que no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás? ¡Aburrida!

—No quiero que me veas así… —Dijo con un poco de vergüenza en su voz.

—Oh, qué linda… Tratándose de ver bonita para mí…

— ¡Cállate!

—Eh, yo no dije nada malo.

— ¡Está bien, la pondré!

—Te espero con el zipper del pantalón desabrocha…

— ¡Pervertido! ¡No la pondré entonces!

— ¡Eh, eh, tranquila! Que era una broma… Creo…

—Está bien. Otra perversión y juro que…

—Sí, sí. Tú ponla.

—E-está bien. Pero prométeme que no harás nada pervertido, ¿sí?

—Eso no lo puedo prometer, pero haré el intento, Ayuzawa.

Suspira. —Bien.

Entonces, el icono de la foto de perfil de Misaki desapareció y en su lugar salió un lugar muy oscuro; no se veía casi nada a excepción de la cara de la chica, la cual era iluminada por el brillo de la laptop.

—Guau. ¿No tienes foco?

—…Sí.

— ¿Y por qué no lo prendes?

—Habérmelo dicho antes, hombre.

Se levantó de su silla para prender el foco, y de fondo se podía observar la cama perfectamente ordenada de Ayuzawa, una pequeña mesa de dormir y un póster de _Gorillaz_. Segundos después, llegó la chica. Su cabello algo despeinado, algo de ojeras y con una camisa negra de tirantes –que al parecer era su pijama–.

—Mujer… Parece que acabas de llegar de una borrachera, ¿qué te ha pasado?

—Sí, qué risa. Jajá. Yo, a diferencia tuya, sí estudio.

— ¿Será porque yo no necesito estudiar? —Dijo en tono burlón.

— ¡Cállate!

—Eh, ya, ya.

Misaki suelta un bostezo.

—Madre mía, Ayuzawa, —exclamó— dormir te hace falta.

— ¿En serio? —Murmuró sarcásticamente— ¡Gracias por la recomendación, cariño!

Y entonces, se sonrojó instantáneamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. ¡Jamás le había dicho cariño a su novio! Miró a la pantalla, incómoda y vio un leve sonrojo en la cara del rubio, lo cual le pareció bastante tierno.

—Ah… Verás… —Trató de cambiar de conversación, pero le fue imposible. Maldito el momento en el que lo dijo.

—Cariño no me gusta; —Soltó finalmente el ojiverde impresionando a la chica. —Queda mejor 'amorcito' o 'bebé' pero si tú quieres decirme cariño, —sonrió pícaramente— adelante.

— ¡N-no! —Gritó en un susurro— ¡M-m-mejor me voy a dormir! ¡Sí, sí! Mañana tengo esc…

—No me mientas, mañana es domingo, _bebé_. —Le comentó enfatizando la última palabra. —Podemos estar aquí toda la noche.

—Pero…

—Sin peros, ahora cuéntame, ¿tienes compañeros de piso?

—S-sí…

—Oh, ¿quiénes?

—Bueno, ahora mismo no están… Fueron a visitar a sus familias; todos son extranjeros.

— ¿Todos?

—Sí, todos. Yo soy la única japonesa de tres chicas. Los chicos son de Estados Unidos, España e incluso uno de México.

— ¿Hay chicos viviendo contigo? ¿Cuántos? ¿Edad? ¿Tienen novia? ¿Son vír…?

— ¡Eh, eh, calmado! Que no tienen novia, pero saben que yo sí y me dejan medio en paz, vamos…

— ¿Medio en paz? Explícate.

— ¡O-oye! ¡Tranquilo! Bueno, de vez en cuando…

—De vez en cuando es mucho. —Dijo algo enojado.

— ¡Déjame terminar! —Inhaló profundamente. —De vez en cuando me hacen burla, pensando en lo celoso que estuvieras si vivieras aquí. Pero vamos, nada de besos; como mucho un abrazo. Todos tienen entre veintiún y veintidós años, yo soy la menor.

—Ese es el problema. Se pueden aprovechar de ti.

—Tú sabes que no.

—Nunca se sabe, —comentó preocupado— no soy muy confiado. Nadie, ¿oíste? Nadie además de mi persona puede abrazar o tocar o besar a MI Misaki. Que eso lo tengan muy claro, ¿entendido?

—Sí mamá…

—Buena chica. —Sonrió— Ahora a dormir, te veo mañana.

—Sí, sí, adiós…

—Sueña conmigo, te amo.

—Sí, yo también te amo. —Dijo, y antes de que Takumi pudiera reaccionar, ella ya se había desconectado.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja. _Ella nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo…_

* * *

**Facebook**

Después de tanto tiempo suplicándole a su novia, por fin se había hecho una cuenta de Facebook. ¡Bendito sea Dios! Sin embargo, había algo que no le gustaba para nada, y sí, eso era:

El "amigo" de Misaki.

Todos los días encontraba una publicación de ese tipo en el muro de su novia. "Buenos días, Misaki, ¿cómo amaneciste?" "¿Te apetece a ir por un café?" O bien, le daba like a la foto de perfil. Pero bueno, no lo culpaba, ¿quién no lo haría? Con lo bella que se veía…

Pero aquél día, explotó. Necesitaba hacer algo para calmarlo antes de que llegara más lejos. Oh sí, ese día, cuando Jun Masuda escribió ese estado en el muro de Misaki, no pudo controlar su ira y decidió ponerlo en su lugar.

**[…] Jun Masuda**

_¡Buenos días, princesa! Hoy fui a tu piso y me abrió la puerta una compañera tuya y me dijo que no estabas. ¿A dónde fuiste? Tengo ganas de verte ;) Inbox cuando estés en la computadora, nena :*_

Si no fuera porque estaba en las computadoras de la universidad, hubiera lanzado un puñetazo a la pantalla. No, no, Misaki era únicamente de él y no permitiría que alguien coqueteara con ella. ¿Quién se creía este?

[…] **Takumi Usui**

_No. Fuera del muro de MI novia antes de que rastree tu localización y mande a toda una mafia a asesinarte._

Y al minuto, hubo respuesta.

[…] **Jun Masuda**

_¡Eh, tranquilo viejo! ¿Uno ya no puede hacerle un cumplido a su AMIGA? :'(_

¿Este tipo hablaba en serio?

[…] **Takumi Usui**

_Puedes decirle que es bonita porque lo es. Pero no le digas ni princesa, ni nena, ni otra cosa. Ella es mía, recuérdalo._

[…] **Jun Masuda**

_¿Y por qué no? Quiero decir, ¿no es una princesa? Será enojona, sí, sí, pero sigue siendo igual o más bella que una princesa. ¿Y no es una nena? Quiero decir, ¡uf! Menudo cuerpazo, ¿no?_

En ese momento, golpeó el teclado y todos los que se encontraban en el aula miraron al rubio. Se disculpó y miró a la pantalla de nuevo.

[…] **Takumi Usui**

_Tiene buen cuerpo, sí. ¿Y sabes qué lo hace mejor? ¡Que cuando vuelva a Japón, lo tendré TODO para mí solito! _

[…] **Jun Masuda**

_Mientras tanto, lo aprovecho…_

[…] **Takumi Usui**

_No. Ahora en serio: Fuera de su muro._

[…] **Jun Masuda**

_¡Uy! ¿Y qué si no quiero? ¿Me hackearás la cuenta? ¡Madre mía, mejor llamo a la policía de internet!_

**[…] Takumi Usui**

_No, pero juro que cuando esté en Japón, iré personalmente a darte un puñetazo en la cara._

**[…] Jun Masuda**

_¡Ay, sí! ¡Qué miedo tengo!_

Pero antes de que pudiera responder algo, otra respuesta apareció.

**[…] Misaki Ayuzawa**

_¿Se pueden callar ya? Son las tres de la mañana aquí en Japón y deseo dormir. Cada vez que ponen una respuesta, me llega una notificación al celular. Mira Jun, no me interesas, sólo como amigo, ¿entendido? Y si sigues así, ya ni eso. Relájate, te he dicho miles y millones y billones de veces que yo, soy únicamente de _Takumi. Y tú, extraterrestre pervertido, ¿no estás en la escuela? Para algo están las aulas de cómputo: Para buscar información, no para andar de novio–ultra–mega–celoso en facebook. Tú sabes perfectamente que yo no sería capaz de… bueno… engañarte. Así que vuelvo a dormir, y si mañana en la mañana veo otra maldita respuesta con fin de pelea aquí en este estado, juro por Dios que los bloqueo de mi face. Ale, buenos días/tardes/noches.

Él, con los ojos como platos, miró a la pantalla, sorprendido. Después de un momento de shock, sonrió. ¿Cómo era posible que jamás dejara de sorprenderlo? Cuatro años de novios y aún seguía impresionándolo. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, publicó una última respuesta en el estado.

**[…] Takumi Usui**

_Esa es mi Misaki–chan. Te amo, descansa._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. No sé por qué se me ocurrió. De repente estaba acostada mirando al techo y saltó la idea de la nada.

También aprovecho para decirles a los fieles lectores de El corazón del mundo que se atrasará un poco el capítulo nueve. La otra semana entro en exámenes, y la cosa se pone muy pesada. Eso sí, para el miércoles o jueves ya tendrán su capítulo asegurado.

¡Un saludo, amores!


End file.
